Son of the Suns
by My Lady Vader
Summary: The council believes they have found the prophesied Chosen One, who is said to bring balance to the force. However, trouble erupts, a war starts, and the darkside is closer than you think. AU. A/P My version of the prequel. Title may be subject to change.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this might need some explaining. Before I watched Star Wars, my best friend tried explaining the prequel to me. It wasn't anywhere near what really happened, but I decided, years later, to write it down and expand it a bit. So here it is. **

**Things you might need to know:**

**The events in The Phantom Menace did happen; the blockade, Palps getting elected chancellor, ect. The things that **_**didn't **_**happen pretty much were everything with Anakin; they didn't go to Tatooine, so Anakin and Padmé didn't meet when they were younger. And someone else destroyed the control ship.**

**Shmi hurt her back shortly after the events of TPM, and couldn't work anymore, so Anakin, including his slave duties, got a job for money so make Shmi's life a little easier. He is twelve in the prologue, but might act older. If you feel that is the case, then it is because he has had to grow up considerably in two short years; however, he isn't self-centered like he was in AotC. **

**Oh, and Qui-Gon didn't die. :D**

**And I think that is all…if any of you guys have any questions that I didn't address, don't hesitate to ask! I'm here for explaining all things! And I'll tell you if that question will be answered in later chapters or not. :p **

**MLV.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

The cloaked figure looked to his left, towards his companion. "Master, do you sense it?" he asked.

The taller figure nodded. "We are close," he said. "Come, Obi-Wan. We must hurry."

Obi-Wan nodded quickly towards his master. At first, he hadn't believe the rumors of the Chosen One living in the outer rim of the Republic, but his master had been certain of the rumors, and the council had agreed to let him and his padawan go to look for the Chosen One.

After months of searching, Obi-Wan began to question his master's sanity. However, when they had heard of a human boy participating in pod races on Tatooine, Obi-Wan's faith in his master was reestablished.

Qui-Gon Jinn knew his padawan had needed more convincing to believe the rumors than Qui-Gon had. However, when they both had heard the rumors of the pod racing human boy, Obi-Wan had been convinced enough to follow his master. Qui-Gon knew this was it; he was going to find the Chosen One. Balance would be brought to the force, finally.

Obi-Wan motioned towards a junkshop. "I sense he is in there," Obi-Wan's master said. "Let us check this out."

Obi-Wan sighed and followed his master into the junkshop. A blue Toydarian was flying around the shop, muttering to himself. At the sound of the bell, he froze and turned around. Obi-Wan swore he saw charm being turned on as the Toydarian smiled at them.

"Achuta! Kava kavaa hopa chuba?" he asked.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. He didn't speak Huttese, so he replied in basic, "We are inquiring about the boy who can podrace."

The Toydarian smiled. "Ah, yes! Yes, his name is Anakin Skywalker! He has been podracing for many years now…he is my personal pilot!"

Obi-Wan frowned. "You're personal pilot?" he asked.

The Toydarian nodded and eyed the Jedi Apprentice. "Yeah, he's my slave. You gotta problem with that?"

Obi-Wan was about to reply in Qui-Gon interrupted him. "We would like to see him, if that is possible."

The Toydarian rubbed his chin. "I don' know about dat…"

At that moment, a tall, sandy haired boy walked into the room. He looked to be about twelve years old. He paused when he saw the two cloaked figures talking with his master. "I was done with the power converters…." He trailed off.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could feel the force emanating off this boy; it was a rare thing to happen to anyone. The boy frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"What is your name?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Anakin Skywalker. Sir," he said, then looked the man up and down. "You're a Jedi." It was a statement, not a question.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes. We are."

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"We're here to find someone special," Obi-Wan said. "Someone who is rumored to bring balance to the force."

Qui-Gon shushed him, then turned to the boy. "Do you have a father?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. It's just me and mom."

The Toydarian was watching the exchange, and decided he had had enough of this. "Stop it!" he cried, then told the boy to leave the shop.

Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "If I were to tell you the fate of the republic rested on that boy's shoulders, what would you say?"

The Toydarian rubbed his chin and thought about it, then said, "then da republic owes me a lotta credits if they want him!"

Qui-Gon sighed. This would not be easy.

Obi-Wan frowned, at both his master and the greedy Toydarian. _Master, I believe you are going at this the wrong way._

_Oh? And how would you suggest I 'go about this' then, Obi-Wan?_

Obi-Wan sighed. He didn't know…he just knew they were doing it wrong.

The Toydarian watched them warily. Now that he knew they were Jedi, he was a little more wary about them. Be that as it may, he wasn't going to just _give _his prize slave away…not since the boy had started winning races.

Obi-Wan continued to think of how they should proceed, then smiled when he got an idea. _We should contact the council and ask them how to proceed._ Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon let out a sigh.

_I figured you would say that, padawan._

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as Qui-Gon excused themselves, and the two Jedi walked into the blistering heat.

"Find us something to eat, Obi-Wan, while I contact the council," Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan nodded. He knew his master didn't want him to see him and the council arguing over what to do next.

Obi-Wan wandered over to a fruit market, when he felt someone bump into him. Obi-Wan apologized, and turned around and was surprised to see Anakin Skywalker there.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," the boy said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Do not worry about it," he said. "No harm done."

Anakin seemed to be studying the Jedi Padawan. "Why did the other Jedi ask those questions about me?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Do you know of a place we can sit down, out of the sun, while we talk?" he asked. He didn't want to tell this boy that Qui-Gon thought that he was the Chosen One, but perhaps the boy could help them figure something out.

"Sure," Anakin said, and led the Jedi to a small café like place, and sat down. Obi-Wan sat down across from him. "So…" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You have obviously heard of the Jedi." At Anakin's nod, Obi-Wan continued.

"There is a prophesy that states there will be a being so powerful in the force that they will bring balance to the galaxy," he said.

"How would he do that?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled again. "Truthfully, I don't know. It doesn't actually say how they will do it, just that they will."

"So what does it have to do with me?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "My master believes that you…could be the chosen one."

Anakin stared at him in disbelief. "No way. I'm a slave…not only do I do slave work for Watto, but I work a job to help support mom…she can't work anymore since she hurt her back. I'm just a normal slave!"

Obi-Wan sighed again. "You can podrace. You are the only human who can do that."

Anakin sighed. "Yeah, so what? It doesn't matter anymore…People all bet for me, and Watto gets rich. I get to some of the winnings. I've been saving up to pay for a surgery off world for my mom. Only-"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Only what?"

Anakin glanced up at him. "I don't know why I'm telling you this; I hardly know you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Because you trust me."

Anakin laughed. "Okay, fine. She's a slave too. And she can't go off planet while she is a slave, unless she is being transported. And Watto says that he won't spend money sending her off planet…so I am saving up to buy her freedom, and then sending her away from here."

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the boy's generosity.

Anakin saw Obi-Wan's shocked look and frowned. "What? You'd do the same thing for your mom. I'm sure…"

Obi-Wan sighed. "If I knew her, you are probably right."

Anakin smiled. "You know, you're alright. What is your name anyway?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin stuck his hand out and said, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his hand, then looked up as Qui-Gon neared them.

"The council is unsure of what we should do next," he said.

"If you guys came two years ago," Anakin commented, "you could have tricked Watto in freeing my mom and me with the podrace. But that won't work out now."

Qui-Gon looked down at the boy and frowned.

Anakin pointed to Obi-Wan. "He told me what was going on, and I assume you want to free me to take me to the Jedi place to test me or something."

Qui-Gon glanced at his padawan, who nodded. Qui-Gon sighed. "It's true."

"Well I might be able to help you. There is this guy, named Cliegg Lars. He's got this thing for mom, and he and his son Owen have been working with me on how to free her," Anakin said, and filled them in on the plan they had been working on for over a year.

"It might work, master," Obi-Wan said, looking up at Qui-Gon. "And with two Jedi there, to 'keep the peace', Watto would have no choice but to agree."

"If he is as greedy as we believe him to be, he'll take all the money. However, I do not believe that he will sell Anakin as well," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan winced slightly at how easily his master mentioned 'selling' the boy, and also at how it didn't faze Anakin.

"We'll do the podrace first, then," Anakin said. "If I get caught cheating, I can't race anymore. Ever."

"But people cheat all the time," Obi-Wan said.

"The rule is if you get _caught_," Anakin said, "not the cheating part."

Obi-Wan couldn't hide the laugh that was trying to erupt from him. Qui-Gon and Anakin joined with him.

"Alright, let's do it," Anakin said. "I'm registered for a race tomorrow. Let's get me caught cheating."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first half of a prologue I have written up, re-doing the prequel trilogy. Don't get me wrong, I love (adore) I, II, and III, but some people don't like them very much. I'm trying to tie up some loose ends that were left, and the reason I left Qui-Gon alive? He is an awesome Jedi. :D <strong>

**So, PM me, or leave a review, and give me ideas you'd like to see in this story. This is for the people(fans), so don't hesitate to give me ideas! I haven't got the rest of the story written out yet, still crafting everything, so you won't see the rest of the story for quite awhile, but in the meantime! Enjoy, and shoot out those ideas!**

**Kudos! MLV**


	2. Looking into the past

**A/N: OHMYGOSH! What is this? I didn't abandon this story? That's just awesome! :D **

**Anyway, I finally wrote out chapter one for this story. Before you guys get all excited, it's not action oriented. Well, except for a miniscule chase scene at the beginning of the chapter, but it's mainly...well, you'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, I would be rich. And I'm not. Proof enough for ya?**

**A/N2: Please please please, if you see anything that needs to be fixed, tell me! Don't hold back! **

* * *

><p>A Jedi looks not into the past, for there lay one's corruption – Yoda<p>

_26 BBY_

Anakin Skywalker sped past the crowds of people. "Stop!" he yelled at a figure just ahead. The body didn't stop, rather made a quick turn to the left, disappearing from Anakin's view. Letting out a growl of frustration, the fifteen year old Jedi apprentice slowed down as he reached the turn, before coming to a full stop. Just as he suspected, the left hand turned into a dead in, a garbage dump.

"If you surrender now, then no harm will come to you," Anakin said, taking a few steps forward into junkyard, hoping to lure his quarry into moving. He had no such luck.

"Things will run much smoother if you reveal yourself," Anakin said, but still got no answer. With another frustrated sigh, Anakin slowed the adrenaline running through his veins and focused on the force. He could hear his master now; "_Slow your thoughts, Anakin, and you will be able to focus on the force. When you achieve that, you will find reaching your goals similar."_

Anakin had asked him if focusing on the force would make his missions easier. The master laughed and said, "_no Anakin. But you will be able to understand what is required to finish your missions."_

Rolling his eyes now, Anakin pushed away the nonsense wisdom of his master and gazed at the garbage piles in front of him. Placing his hands on his hips, Anakin casually probed the different piles of junk until he found what he was looking for.

When Anakin found what he was looking for, he smiled. "Look. I've found you. If you come out now, then we can talk about this peacefully."

Still no answer. "I warned you," Anakin said, and stretched out his right hand towards the closest junk pile to his left. One junk piece floated away, then a second one. And then a third.

"_Wait! I give up! Stop!" _

Anakin smiled as he heard the warbled speech of the Sullustan. There was a moment of movement, and then the Sullustan walked over to Anakin, hands raised.

"_I give myself up, you said you would not hurt me," _he said.

"A Jedi always keeps his word," Anakin said, nodding.

The Sullustan's shoulders sagged. "_Did you really have to chase me all through the market place? You could have just signaled me."_

Anakin shrugged. "I wasn't expecting my master to be with me today. I can't let him know about this. Not yet anyway." There was a brief pause, and then Anakin asked, "well, did you bring it?"

The Sullustan made a noise and held up a finger. "_No so fast, Jedi Skywalker. You bring the credits?" _

Anakin sighed and reached into his tunic and retrieved a handful of credits. He passed it to the Sullustan, then said, "now, the part?"

The alien handed him a small chip. Anakin looked at it for a moment before placing it inside his tunic. "Pleasure doing business with you."

The Sullustan nodded, and replied much the same. They parted ways; Anakin back towards his master, the Sullustan to who knew where.

Anakin walked up to a small café where his master was sitting, drinking a caffa. "I'm sorry master," he said, falling into the chair next to the elder Jedi.

"Anakin, what have I said about confrontation?" his master asked.

"I know, I know. I spooked him; I just got so worked up." Anakin hung his head, hoping his master would think it was in shame, but the truth was, Anakin was hiding his grin.

His master sighed and reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. Anakin's head shot up. "Master, you know I'm too old for that," he said, swatting the hand away.

"Of course you are. Sometimes it is hard for me to believe you're fifteen years old," was the reply. "Makes me feel old."

Anakin grinned at him. "You're not old," he said. "Well, not yet anyway. Your birthday is coming up. _Then _you'll be old."

Anakin dodged the playful smack.

* * *

><p>Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn sat in his chambers, meditating. His mind was searching for the absolute peace meditating could achieve, even though few Jedi had. In the past few years, Qui-Gon focused all of his will on learning what the council would call 'the corners and undiscovered aspects of the force.'<p>

Cleansing his mind, Qui-Gon focused on the now, the life of the force, the very life-beat of everything surrounding him. Inhaling, Qui-Gon could feel the galaxy full of unrest. Confusion, darkness, upheaval. Qui-Gon focused on the darkness he felt, trying to pinpoint the exact place the darkness was spewing from.

That is, until he was jolted, rather suddenly, from his meditation by a thud outside of his quarters. Heaving a sigh, Qui-Gon stood up and walked to the door, gently pressing the open button, and saw his former padawan being tackled by his own padawan.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon said, startling the young man. Obi-Wan stood up straight and put a sheepish smile that more suited someone younger than his thirty one years.

"Master," Obi-Wan greeted. There was a pause, and Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, waiting for the _oh so clever _explanation.

Anakin jumped in for his master. "Obi-Wan made a bet with me that I couldn't place the Coreillian slug on top of his head…" he started, but trailed off, and shrugged.

"A likely story," Qui-Gon said, "and perhaps I might have believed it. If you were still twelve."

Anakin grinned at Qui-Gon. "I hope we didn't disturb you."

Sighing, Qui-Gon said, "You two, disturb me? I laugh at the idea."

Obi-Wan let out a nervous laugh. "I promise to rein him in, master," he said, shooting a glance at his padawan. "Come Anakin, we have your 'saber practice in a few minutes." Obi-Wan smiled and nodded a good bye to his former master, and the two began walking away.

Qui-Gon let out another sigh. His padawan had been thrust into master-hood far too early. After they had successfully freed Anakin Skywalker and his mother, Obi-Wan had approached himself and Master Yoda about training the boy. He could remember it like it had been that morning.

_Obi-Wan looked exhausted, Qui-Gon noted. He needed some decent rest after this. Rest, both physical and mental; he would need it for his upcoming trials. _

_The young boy, Anakin Skywalker, walked up to Qui-Gon, a solemn look on his face. "I just wanted to thank you for freeing my mother," he said, extending his hand._

_Qui-Gon smiled and took the boy's hand. "It was my pleasure, Anakin. I've never had so much fun since…well, a long time ago."_

_Anakin smiled softly, chewing his bottom lip. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "What's on your mind?" _

"_It's just….now that I'm free, what am I going to do?" Anakin looked Qui-Gon in the eyes, and the Jedi could see the boy was too afraid to hope that the answer was the key to unlocking his dreams. _

_Qui-Gon returned the boy's gaze and said, "Anakin Skywalker, you are to be a Jedi."_

_Of course, convincing Yoda had been a tad more difficult. _

"_Too old the boy is. Far beyond the age of training, he is," the grand master said, scowling at the Jedi. _

_Qui-Gon smiled at the grant master. "But you know, as well as I, that he is the Chosen One. If we continue to let his potential sit idle, the galaxy will continue in its constant battle against the dark." The small, green master didn't look convinced, so Qui-Gon tried a new tactic. _

"_And what will happen if the sith train him?" he started, but Yoda cut him off._

"_Persistent, you are, Qui-Gon. Get in trouble someday for it, you will," Yoda said, but Qui-Gon could tell the master had given in._

"_Suppose, I do, that you are to train him?" _

_Qui-Gon surprised Yoda by shaking his head. "No. I do not think that will be wise. As you said, Anakin is above the average age to be trained normally."_

"_Suggesting, what are you?" Yoda asked._

"_I am suggesting that you be his master." _

_Yoda shot Qui-Gon a disapproving look. "Not had a padawan, I have, since your own Master, Qui-Gon. Many years ago that was."_

"_Master, you are the best chance the boy has to reaching his full potential," Qui-Gon told him. There was a noise behind him, and he looked and turned and saw Obi-Wan. _

"_Padawan Kenobi, something to say, have you?" Yoda asked._

_Obi-Wan nodded. Qui-Gon noticed his apprentice was deliberately refusing to look him in the eye. "Yes, masters. I do. I wish to train Anakin Skywalker."_

_Both the masters stared at the young man. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon was finally able to say. "You're still a padawan yourself. You don't have the experience."_

"_On the contrary master," Obi-Wan said, his stance turning to defensive. "I am to be knighted in just a few days. And I believe I am the most capable to train the boy. Throughout the process of freeing him and his mother, Anakin and I formed a bond."_

_Yoda was silent up until now. "A bond, you say?" he asked. "Very interesting."_

_Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes master. I too was surprised, but it is there. And I cannot explain it. But Anakin Skywalker and I are linked. I believe that this is the will of the force."_

_At that Yoda scoffed. "So sure are you, that you will put the entire fate of the jedi on this bond?" _

_Obi-Wan simply nodded. _

_And that was how it came to be Qui-Gon watched his Padawan be Knighted, and take on an apprentice in one day. That night, Qui-Gon found his former padawan sitting outside, thinking. _

"_This is a difficult task you have, Obi-Wan. Please do not hesitate to use the knowledge of the rest of the Jedi. This is a task you don't have to face by yourself."_

_Obi-Wan smiled to his former master. "Thank you, master." _

Qui-Gon sighed and watched their retreating backs. Only time would tell if letting Obi-Wan train him was the best idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was exhausting to write! But I'm so glad that I finally got it written out! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please, if you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions, PLEASE do not hesitate to tell me. This story if all for you guys, so let me know your thoughts! <strong>

**MLV**


	3. Explosive Gifts

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have much of a plot...Actually, it just sets of the mindsets of the characters, where they stand in the story, and stuff like that. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Not now, not ever. I do own my OC character, who you'll meet in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"…And in the time of greatest despair, there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as THE SON OF THE SUNS." ~Journal of the Whills<p>

26 BBY

Anakin furrowed his brow as he concentrated on the work bench in front of him. He needed to get this project done before tonight. Taking a step back to observe what he had done thus far, Anakin thought about what it was he was doing.

Today was his master's lifeday, and even though the Knight had told Anakin to _not _do anything for it, "_it isn't the way of the Jedi, padawan," _Anakin knew that this one time was different.

The only thing he had to do now was test his contraption. Plugging it into a power system, Anakin punched in a few numbers, stood back and waited. And waited.

A fellow padawan walked into the workshop and leaned against the table, taking in his project. "So. What is it?" she asked.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Hello to you, Anhel," he said dryly. "I'm making something…for Obi-Wan."

Anhel turned to face him. "Anakin, you know you're not supposed to celebrate lifedays like that," she told him.

Anakin waved her away. "I know. But this is different. It's not a lifeday present…not really. It's…just a random gift that is supposed to make his-and mine-life easier."

Anhel frowned at this, and then looked back at the contraption. "So. What is it then?" she asked, repeating herself.

Anakin grinned at her, and when the contraption dinged, he opened it and let her peer in.

"Oh holy stars!" she cried. "It's a food generator! How did you make it? Better yet, _where _have you seen one in order to make it?!"

Anakin laughed at her reaction. "A story for another time, maybe. It's still not quite right, and it looks like a sarlaac ate it, and spit it out again. I still have a lot to do."

"Do you want any help?" Anhel asked. Anakin grinned at her, and the two padawans set forth polishing up the gift.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of the council. Mace Windu was frowning at the young knight. "We've been reviewing Anakin's progress from the past few years," he said slowly.<p>

"Foreseen a problem, we have," Yoda finished.

"What sort of problem?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning.

"When Skywalker's peers began to be knighted around him," Eeth Koth said, "and he continues on as a padawan, we believe this will upset his training."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I do not understand why you are bringing this up not, masters. That isn't for another ten years, at least."

Mace clasped his hands. "We've noticed Skywalker's abilities, Kenobi. He truly is strong in the force, and is learning rapidly, but we've also noticed a lack of conviction in his training."

"A lack of conviction?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning.

"Yes," Mace continued. "If Skywalker is the Chosen One, then we have every reason to believe that the prophecy to be fulfilled within his life time."

Obi-Wan frowned again, not sure where Mace was going.

"What we don't know is when that will be," Mace finally said. "At this point, if Skywalker were to engage a sith, he would surely lose."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Masters, Anakin is still just a boy. He has been training for just a few short years, and has rapidly learned over _ten _years' worth of lessons in those short years. I do not understand what it is that you are trying to say."

Yoda frowned at Obi-Wan's curtness.

Mace sighed. "We believe Anakin should be told of his status as the Chosen One. Perhaps that will help him in wanting to accelerate his training."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I disagree, Masters. Anakin, in case you might have noticed, Anakin is very prideful. You all remember when he reprogrammed the archives droid," he said, and noticed the council members trying to hide the amusement of _that _memory.

Obi-Wan continued. "If Anakin is separated from his peers, defined as some sort of savior, it _will _go straight to his head. The prophesy doesn't say anything about the Chosen One being a higher Jedi than any others, it just states that the Chosen One will bring balance to the force."

Yoda sighed. "Know your padawan best, you do. Your judgment, we trust, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded to him, and when he was excused, left the council chambers. He walked to his former master's quarters and waited outside until he heard, "Come in, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan walked in and immediately sat down, burying his face in his hands.

Qui-Gon waited in silence until Obi-Wan sat up straight. "The council doesn't believe I am training Anakin the way I should be," he said slowly, without removing his hands.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "I believe you are doing the best you can, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh and removed his hands. "But is _my _best enough for Anakin? Was I wrong to insist on training him?"

"Obi-Wan, you were _meant _to train Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "It is the will of the force. Every Jedi can sense the bond between the two of you. The reason Anakin has exceled the way he has is because _you _are the one training him. The council has an image in their mind of the Chosen One. They want a savior, a king, someone to wage war against the darkside. That is not what I see for your padawan."

"And what do you see?" Obi-Wan asked, exasperated.

Qui-Gon smiled at his former apprentice, gently placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I see you succeeding in your mission, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I wish I could share your optimism," he said slowly.

Before Qui-Gon had a chance to reply, there was a consistent beeping noise, a warning signal from the Temple's work room. Obi-Wan groaned and said, "what has he done now?"

* * *

><p>Anakin and Anhel both stood in shock at the black mess that had at one point been a food generator.<p>

"What just happened?" Anhel finally asked.

"I think I connected the power generator in the wrong spot," Anakin replied. This seemed to break their trance, and they both leaned towards the smoldering mess, inspecting it.

"Anakin! What did you do this time?" the desperation in the voice of Anakin's master was not missed by the padawan.

"Shavit," Anakin swore under his breath, and both padawans turned and looked at the exasperated master. "Just a small mess. Really, an easy clean up." Anakin flashed him an innocent grin.

Obi-Wan just shook his head, and then turned to Anhel. "I never, in a thousand years, would have that the Mace Windu's padawan would get in so much trouble."

Anhel just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't me this time, Master Kenobi. I was just a witness." She leaned towards Anakin and said, "good luck, Skywalker. Looks like you're gonna need it." She grinned and walked away from the master and padawan.

Anakin made a face at his friend, and then turned to Obi-Wan, who was shaking his head. "Master," he began, but Obi-Wan held up his hand.

"Clean this mess up, Anakin, and then go right back to our quarters."

Anakin nodded, and turned to his failed gift and began to clean it up. He didn't hear his master turn and leave.

When Anakin was finished, he walked back to his quarters, his mind swirling with things he wanted to say to Obi-Wan and things he _should _say to Obi-Wan. When he walked into the room, he crossed over to Obi-Wan's living quarters, but paused when he heard a muffled noise.

"Master?" he asked softly. Obi-Wan was sitting on his sleep couch, facing towards a wall. "Master, are you okay?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer. Anakin walked over to him, and his heart fell when he saw Obi-Wan's face. The young knight turned to his padawan and just shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm doing, padawan," he said slowly.

"Don't think like that," Anakin said. "Master…you're the best master I could ever have. You understand me. You…" his voice faltered. He pulled a small data pad from his tunic and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"I tried making you something, but it kinda blew up. Happy lifeday master," he said. Obi-Wan took the pad from his apprentice and read it. Anakin couldn't tell if his master was laughing or crying.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like this chapter at all. In fact, I hate it. The scene with the council was so frustrating. I just…it didn't turn out the way I wanted. I'm probably going to rewrite it before the end of the century. <strong>

**Anyway, if you hated it as much as me, please leave a review but **_**please **_**tell me why. I really have no idea what I'm doing with this. **

**MLV**


End file.
